Building home
by irrelevantAssasin
Summary: Hiccup has left her home, fleeing from her past and trying to find a new one. It is a hard struggle toward a new beginning, but can she still find a home to herself dispite the consequence. Mericcup story, gender bending with the main characters and rating T just to be on the safe side. WARNING: character death. I know the summary sucks' but try to bare it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hiccup was terrified, staring at the tiny object in her hands, it was round, as black as night itself, size of a pebble and as warm as the rising sun. Although covered entirely in blood Hiccup could still recognise it and what it was meant to do. It was a dragon scale and those were meant to protect dragons' body from flames and weapons, but this scale had been ripped from its main body and it couldn't protect its dragon any longer. Hiccups hands trembled because this particular scale wasn't just any dragon scale it was her dragons scale, it had been ripped cruelly from his tail and tossed aside near Hiccup that she could reach out to take it. Her whole body trembled from the terror and pain. Her hands were covered in cuts and bruises like every other part of her. She was on her knees, facing the ground staring at the scale and the unmoving body just few steps away. Her short brown locks were messy and covered in blood and dirt, her fur west was on the ground shred to pieces, she had her tunic on but it was dirty, bloody and shred, on her middle area she had several bruises, cuts and few open wounds. Her left leg was sparkling with pain and hell did she know was it broken or not, she didn't even care anymore. She didn't care a lot of things anymore, she didn't care what the people of Berk thought about her, she didn't care what Astrid would do to her, she didn't care how disappointed her father was and she didn't care how she would die just that it had to be right now there and then.

Astrid was standing next to Hiccup. Her battle axe was inches away from Hiccups neck. Her muscles were stiff and rigid, she had been restraining Hiccup and telling her that this was for the good of the people and that Hiccup should accept it and just watch in silent, but Hiccup had been anything but silent. She had been kicking and scratching and fighting back as best as she could, but none of that mattered because Hiccup was still the smallest, weakest and sentimentalist Viking ever to be living on northern archipelago. Hiccup had shown Astrid how wonderful it was to fly freely up in the sky, showing her how they could, and should live instead of the fighting and killing, but now that the whole tribe was against Hiccup and her dreams, Astrid had chosen to follow her forefathers' footsteps. While holding Hiccup she had been the brainless solider that the village had raze her to be, there was no wonder, no life in her eyes, just the mental code that she had been living with and growing up to pass down to next generation. Her eyes were dead, not showing any emotions. She could have been sad or jolly or scared, but she didn't show it, because it was for the good of Berk and the people who lived in it. This was just another dragon which had been killed and it didn't matter to her, because that's what Vikings were meant to do.

Hiccup still heard the dreadful screams that had been tearing her mind apart, the screaming of her dragon that had been slaughtered by her own people, right in front of her own eyes. Biting her lip she tried to prevent herself from crying out loud and squeezing her eyes shut she prevented the tears from forming. She held the scale tightly and stood up, missing the axe by inch.

Astrid was shocked when Hiccup stood up, but didn't race her axe against her. Astrid let the axe sag hard on the ground, relaxing her muscles a bit, she was curious of what Hiccup would do next.

Hiccup lifted her gaze from the ground to the unmoving body of her first real friend and finally to the firm gaze of her father. His scowl said more than words could, her father was angry, disappointed, confused and he had so many questions that Hiccup wasn't even sure she could answer to all of them. But something Hiccup did know, she knew that she wouldn't be able to forgive them, she knew that she couldn't live in Berk anymore and she knew that she didn't have a father any longer. She searched something or someone from the crowd of people who would accept her, someone who didn't have that angry scowl, but she found none and after her silent plead she faced her father again but this time more sure of herself. She let a single glittering tear run down from her eye, just to make sure her father know how sad she was for the behalf of that night black dragon lying dead on the ground under his gaze. She twisted around and ran away sliding under the iron gate baring the protest that her body was giving her. She heard the angry yells of the people and the rush of foots that was following and gaining up on her. She crossed the wooden bridge and stopped inches away from falling to certain death. Slowly she turned around to make it more dramatic and mainly because her body was hurting like hell. she looked at the crowd that had run after her, the familiar faces from her childhood, her school mates from the academy, especially Astrid, her long-time friend and mentor, her newly received fans for succeeding so well in dragon "killing" and lastly at her father. There was no sorrow, no regret in Stoick the Vast' eyes, he was not listening although there was nothing to listen, just the silent and stillness of everything. The Vikings were waiting for Hiccup to do something, to make them want to attack her but nobody moved, until Hiccup packed up so her other foot was half way out from land, and this was the movement that make Stoick the Vast rigid and fearful. Yes, he was the hard-core chief of the hairy scary hooligans, Stoick the Vast oh hear his name and tremble ugh ugh, but he was also Hiccups father and she was the only thing that was left from his wife, and he was about to lose her. Hiccup saw the scared eyes of her father and that was enough for her, but she still didn't see any other reason for life and stepped away from the safety of the ground witch held all the hairy hooligans and the body of Toothless on its safely. Time itself slowed down when the hope and air to the hairy hooligans fell into the mercy of raging waves, she looked into the clear skies and waited for the ice cold water to embrace her into an eternal darkness.

She let tears stream down he cheek and whispered to the wind. "I'm sorry Toothless, I just can't live without you" She closed her eyes just before the water hit her and then it was just black and still and silent again.

* * *

A common fishing boat was drifting near an unknown island, hundreds miles away from Scotland. The fishers on board were busy loading the boat with fresh fish, few men were lifting fishing net out from sea, one was steering the boat and two were leaning on the realign fishing with poles. The first man with old crappy looking pole and was around his fifty's, he had grey hair growing here and there, but the most of it wasn't on his head, he was very large and muscular despite his old age. He had green top, black breeches and a pair of grey boots. He had an anchor tattoo on his arm and a nasty looking scar going down from his cheek. One could say that he was more of a pirate than a fisher but he would laugh at your face, curse you with some kind of old spell and throw a wine bottle at you. The man next to him was lean but he too had some visible layers of muscles under his pale skin, he was around thirty years old and his raven hair cave him more childish look that he already was. He had brown t-shirt and normal black pants on. He was little jollier than rest of the grew, but it was only because had gotten more fish than they had. He was now collecting his second octopus when something couth his eye, it was something lying in water near shores of the unknown island.

"Gordohn, what's tha' on shore?" He asked the old man fishing with him.

"Heck if ah' know" Gordon answered lightly irritated.

"it seem' like a body" the younger man countered watching closely the unmoving lump on shore.

"Now now Finlay, your eye' ahre bulling triks on yah" Gordon laughed, taking a good and long sip from his whiskey.

"am' serious thats a freaking body layhing there" Finlay let his pole fall in the water and rushed to the rowboat as fast as he could grapping towels and anything else that might be helpful. He rowed like crazy to the shore where he thought he saw the body and found it. It was a young girl laying on the sand her body half in water half in shore. She was cold and her skin colour was bluish, her clothes soaked and she bared several cuts and wounds. Her chest was weakly rising and falling, and this made Finlay act little faster. He grabbed the girl and settled her on the rowboat layering towels around her. While roving towards the fishing boat he noticed something black shining inside the girls' small hands.

"Thi' is definetlyh the wheirdest thin' happen' to me yet"

* * *

**Okay this was my first story in a long time and if you want me to continue RxR. So this was the prologue to my new story, main characters will be fem Hiccup and male Merida, but because I totally suck at names I'm not gonna come up with new name for Merida or Hiccup bare it. This is considered as 'what if' story and the question is "what if Stoick didn't give Toothless any chase of surviving and killed him on the spot" Sorry to all of you Toothless fans for killing someone so adorable and sweet innocent creature, I wish you can forgive me. Merida is coming in later but not quite yet you have to wait for it. Yet again English is my second language so I'm not good with it and wish you accept the way the Scottish speaks, I had hard time learning the accent. :3 until I write again, bye~**


	2. Awakening

**Filler: Hiccup is 14 in this chapter and Merida is 15. **

**Have fun :3**

* * *

2. Awakening

Darkness.

It was like it haunted me. Following my every movement and controlling my life. The darkness in Berk was frustrating, because it had me on leash. The darkness with Toothless was comforting, it was the darkness in the air when I was flying, it had no control over me, and it was just there. But this darkness was is just dark, there is no light anywhere and feeling for everything is gone. I lied there almost an eternity or at least felt like it. I knew I was there, but I couldn't see or feel myself, I held my arm up to see it , but there was nothing, I lifted my other arm and wished they would collide.

'Nothing'

They swept through thin air. I tried again, but this time I felt something cold rather than my own skinny hand.

It was final. I was dead as far as it concerned me. 'Jep, lying in front of hells gates waiting for punishment from Loki himself'.

My own thoughts only had me distracted for a while, until I noticed dark shapes shifting under the cover of darkness. I stood up, or at least I thought I stood up, 'Damn, I can't even see my own nose' to investigate these dark figures, when a bright light shot behind me. It was brighter than candle more like Toothless' plasma bolt during night. It was coming from the opposite direction than the dark shapes and it seemed to scare the darklings away. It got bigger and brighter every other heartbeat.

'Wait, a heartbeat?" Hiccup looked herself over and she was visible again. She could see and feel her own hand again and she could hear her heart beating, slowly gaining its usual thumping.

"No! I don't want to live! Let me be you… Overly bright… Candle!?"

* * *

…

Hiccup forced her eyes open. In her line of sight was 'surprisingly' a candle. It was short on stearin and probably been there for hours by now, the candelabrum was made from wood and had seashells carved on it. It wasn't as bright as Hiccup had originally thought, but just enough to light a room up. The room itself was smallish and had very few things in it. A closet was on far side of the room, nothing fancy, just an ordinary brown wooden closet. The candle sat on a writing desk near window. It was night time and it was raining hard outside, few seagulls were peaking inside, probably freezing in the rain. A chair had been dragged next to Hiccups bed. it meant that someone had been here a while ago. Only then did Hiccup think about her condition and glanced down to see if she still had all limbs intact.

The bed she was on definitely wasn't a wooden one, if Hiccup didn't know better, then it could have been made from clouds (or lamb wool). Normal cloth was covering her small frame and the billow was rocky, but so much softer than the one she had in Berk. She turned her head ever so painfully and observed her own arms for a moment. Something that catched her eye more than the bloody bandages, was a dark and furry figure snoozing on-top of her hand. The figures fur was long and soft, and warmer than a hot-water bottle. It had brown or black fur with pale spots decorating it here and there. As Hiccup surveyed the figures chest raising and falling she noticed something else under the covers. It was smaller than the one next to Hiccup, but it had to be one of those _hotwaterbottles _for it was furry and warm. It was lying on her right foot, avoiding the injured one. It was turning and twisting under the cloth, until its head popped out from other side of Hiccups bed and looked straight at Hiccup with glimmering amber eyes.

They looked at each other for several minutes until the amber eyed figure let out delicate meow, so soft and harmonious that Hiccup hardly heard it, and if she had heard it, she might had fallen into sound slumber again. The figure next to Hiccup heard it and bolted up like it had been struck by lightning. It let out a joyous bark and started licking Hiccups face, its tongue easily half the size of Hiccups head.

Hiccup allowed this because there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. After short moment of slimy and smelly face massage with someone's tongue the door burst open and a young woman rushed into the room, carrying weird bumble of anything. She was slender and her skin colour was pale. She had long light blue, long sleeved dress and her long golden hair was tied in a sloppy bun. She took the seat to Hiccup and shooed the visitors away. The large figure apparently was dog and the smaller one, with glimmering red eyes was cat. They both jumped down from the bed and quickly slipped through the door. The woman removed a warm rag from Hiccups forehead and replaced it with colder one. Of course Hiccup hadn't noticed the wetted rag on her forehead and flinched when the woman tried to touch her, but the woman ignored her and continued to do whatever she had to do to get Hiccup healthy again.

She changed Hiccups bandages and put some kind of foul smelling ointment on her arms, legs and stomach. Hiccup watched intensely as the golden haired woman nursed her.

Lastly she gave Hiccup some kind of drink. It was green, slimy and smelt like someone had vomited in it. Hiccup tried to open her mouth to protest, but was cut short when the liquid was forced down her throat, it smelt way better than tasted and Hiccup had hard time keeping it inside.

When Hiccup was sure that the sickening liquid would stay inside, she looked up at the woman who had been sitting there quietly, while Hiccup struggled with her medicine. The woman lifted the rag from Hiccups forehead and tested it in case of fever.

"Do yah feel better?" She asked with soft and caring blue eyes.

Despite her gentle voice, Hiccup became more nervous and secured. This woman spoke scot, meaning that she was Scottish, it was trouble for Hiccup. Well not in so much trouble, because her grandfather, old Wrinkly had taught her how to speak and write scot, again one of his prophesy that Hiccup would need the enemies native language and what do you know it came in handy after all, but that still didn't help her situation of being the only Viking, a scrawny Viking at that, in enemy territory and the fact Scottish people hated Vikings with every meaning of the word.

"I'm little dizzy, but otherwise fine" Hiccup assured the woman with sore throat, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't native and that her leg was hurting like hell.

The woman looked at her disbelieving and unexpected interest took over her. "Yah can speak Scott! Where did yah learn it?" She blurted out with deep fascination.

Hiccup looked at her, not believing her own ears. This woman had probably figured out that Hiccup as a matter of fact wasn't native or worse, was a Viking and she was interested, almost excited about it?

Hiccup opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to crap some sane thoughts, to understand sense in all this, but nothing came to her mind, it was just blank and frantic.

"Oh don't be so shy about it" The woman chuckled at Hiccups hastily racing mind and motioned her to sit up. Hiccups sore shoulders made this even harder than it already was and when she moved her left leg, it sparkled with pain. She bit her bottom lip, to prevent from crying out loud, squished her eyes shut and swung her legs over the beds edge.

Hiccup sat on the edge looking over herself. She had baggy brown pants and lose shirt to match. Her hair was a tangled mess and her head hurt.

Hiccup lifted her case to meet with the woman's fascinated eyes. They stared at each other for few awkward moments, well awkward for Hiccup; the woman seemed fine with the situation. Before Hiccup could ask anything they were both startled by loud cry coming behind the door.

The woman rushed out from the room to whoever that was crying. Hiccup was still startled by that cry and how sad it sounded. She carefully stood up on her shaky legs and took quiet steps forwards the open door.

The house contained only tree rooms; first the one that Hiccup had slept, second probably was the woman's room and the main room where day duties were done. The main room was average size, it had table with two long seats, and each easily could be used by tree people. The house had large heart with fire flaming happily; witch pretty much was all light inside the house. The room was filled with hunting trophies, such as bear furs on the floor and walls, antlers and few weapons hanging in the corner. 'Great, more weapon nuts'

Hiccup noticed the woman, when she came from her bedroom with small baby boy wrapped into tiny bundle. The woman was hushing to him, with gentle and loving voice. Hiccup could only admire how warm and caring the woman looked while nursing her son back to sleep.

After the boy was back in deep slumber, the woman noticed Hiccup. She placed her son into a cut next to her and covered him with thick layer of blankets. "I must say that for someone who had been driftin' in ice cold water for several hours, yah are in pretty good shape after only days rest"

Hiccup couldn't believe her ears, she had only slept day here and been drifting that eternity in that bone chilling water. Her mind was racing with questions, but one stood up the most. "How did you find me?" She asked with steady look. She had to know, because there was no way she'd drifted in Scotland with those sea currents around northern archipelago.

"Well, my husband found yah from a nearby island and brought yah here" She walked near Hiccup and took the now warm and dry rag from her forehead. "If yah have no hurry to anywhere, then yah can stay here" She gave Hiccup warm smile and waited for her answer.

Hiccup was dumbfounded for a while, No one had never offered her help (willingly), but then again… "No, no I don't want to be burden to you. I have to leave as soon as possible" Hiccup said with rather gloomy expression, her case casted on the floor.

The woman inspected Hiccup expression for a while "Okay. By the way, my name's Ailsa"

Hiccups head perked up from the sudden introduction. 'Wait, isn't Ailsa Norse name. Oh yeah, I have to introduce myself, but there's no way that I'm going to tell her that my name is _Hiccup. _Okay, normal name around here, let's see… öh, Ina… No, Heather, it is English name and I won't get too confused with it'. "Öhh, well my name is Heather, nice to meet you" Hiccup was glad that her thinking ability was lightning fast, otherwise there would have been an awkward silent moment where the wo… I mean Ailsa would have seen through my white lie.

Ailsa read her expression for a while and then folded her arms knowing like manner. "And where exactly would yah be heading from here?" She smiled sweetly at Hiccup.

Hiccup on the other hand felt trapped, she was a terrible liar and Ailsa knew this already. She hung her head downward. "…Nowhere"

Ailsa looked at her understanding and lifted her head up to face her. Hiccup could see her ocean blue eyes brightly shining with determination "Then yah'll stay here with us until we find your real parents, besides I wouldn't let 14 years old child wondering around Scotland all by herself"

Hiccup smiled briefly "Yeah, that is kind of stupid idea, but you don't need to look for my parents, you won't find them" She was facing the emptiness again, sadness and hatred upon her frames. Ailsa noticed this and looked sadly at her.

"I have to discuss about somethin' with Finlay, when he comes from fishin', but yah just go get some rest and i'll wake yah up when dinner is ready" Ailsa gently stroke Hiccups auburn loks.

Hiccup looked at her for few second and the took steps towards her room. "If yah need anything, just tell me" Ailsa told Hiccup before she shut her door and slumbered back to bed. Hiccup hadn't even realised how tired she was before Ailsa told her to go sleep.

Before Hiccup fell into deep sleep, she asked herself final question 'Should I stay here?'

* * *

Elsewhere there was a huge castle, with maids, butlers, King, queen and one whiny heir.

"Mom, doh I seriously hav' to learn all this?" The young prince sat on wooden chair leaning on his desk, being taught by his mother some crap about the kingdoms history.

"Yes, you do. You will be needing it in the future and when you become the next king" Her mother stated calmly.

The Prince sighed from frustration 'I don't want to be king; I just want to be free to do whatever I want' and with heavy heart he tried to listen his mother as patiently as he could.

* * *

**Okay, there's little cliff-hanger but I'll try to fill you up as soon as I can.**

**For my defence, I've been really busy and stuff. I have my first year at college and it's exhausting.**

**My updates will be from 2 weeks to mouth and I try to write more on one chapter, but you know how it goes.**

**Next chapter will be more about Ailsa, Finlay and their son, but I promise it becomes more exciting after.**

**And thank you for the revives, they kept kicking me, until I finally wrote :D**

**Until I write again, See yah all ;3 **


End file.
